Traditional fastening tools can employ pneumatic actuation to drive a fastener into a workpiece. In these tools, air pressure from a pneumatic system can be utilized to both drive the fastener into the workpiece and to reset the tool after driving the fastener. It will be appreciated that in the pneumatic system a hose and a compressor are required to accompany the tool. A combination of the hose, the tool and the compressor can provide for a large, heavy and bulky package that can be relatively inconvenient and cumbersome to transport. Other traditional fastening tools can be battery powered and can engage a transmission and a motor to drive a fastener. Inefficiencies inherent in the transmission and the motor, however, can limit battery life.
A solenoid has been used in fastening tools to drive fasteners. Typically, the solenoid executes multiple impacts on a single fastener to generate the force needed to drive the fastener into a workpiece. In other instances, corded tools can use a solenoid to drive the fastener but the energy requirements can be relatively large and are better suited to corded applications.